The Stars
by balthazor66
Summary: Harry's POV. Just an explanation of why Harry loves the stars so much. Fluffy, perhaps.. reviews please!


Just a HARRY POTTER fanfiction…

****

THE STARS

By: balthazor66, 2004

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance

Pairing: Harry Potter / Oliver Wood

Warning:. Well, just in case you haven't realized, this story contains a boy-to-boy relationship… you know what to do if you don't like this kind of story… so long!

Synopsis: Harry's POV. The scene happens in Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Harry and Oliver sneaked out of their dormitories to the top of Gryffindor Tower to observe the stars together. This fanfic explains why Harry liked stars so much. Reviews, please!

Feedback: I know that this pairing [Harry / Oliver] is very rarely made as the main characters of a Harry Potter fanfiction… I don't know why, but I just think the two will make a perfect couple! Heheh uhm, well, they may not be as lovely as the usual Harry / Draco pairing, but I personally think Oliver Wood is totally fit for Harry's match, especially the movie version of him!! And by the way, this fluffy story's DEFINITELY a one-shot, 'cause there's no plot I can evaluate and continue from this.

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction, either featured or mentioned, do not belong to me. I don't own them, at all, and I'm so incredibly furious about that . This fanfic does belong to me, though. Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to give your reviews!

-----

"Oliver! Oliver! C'mon, wake up, you sleepyhead!"

Oliver stirred in bed before finally opening his eyes as I shrugged his shoulders, trying to wake him up without also waking up anyone else in the room at the same time with the noise I made. He moaned, rubbing his slumberous brown gems with his hands, then groaned, "Unhh… what is it, Harry? You're not supposed to be here, you know that? This room is for seven years only."

I pulled his hand, forcing him to get up from his four-poster. "C'mon, Oliver, wake up and accompany me," I whispered.

"Accompany you? Accompany you to where?" he yawned, still half-dozy.

"To the Gryffindor Tower's to floor. C'mon, let's go," I replied, pulling him harder.

Oliver shook his head, snatching his hand off my grip. "Gryffindor Tower? What for?" he grunted. "Hell, I'm not even awake yet, and now you're telling me to go to the top floor? No, Harry, I won't do it. Not for now."

"Oliver!" I snarled exasperatedly, my childish side emerging at once. "Please, go with me to see the stars! Please, just for today, pleeeease?"

"No," he replied, lying back again.

"Puh-leeeease?"

"Harry, no, please, I'm tired," he muttered, shutting his eyes.

"Oliver, please, I beg you, please," I pleaded. "Do it as my boyfriend, will you? Or do you want us to break up?"

Oliver sighed hopelessly. He got up, rose to his feet, then yawned wide once again. After blinking his drowsy eyes a few times to regain full awareness, he finally mumbled, "Oh, alright, alright, how can I say no to you? Where do I have to follow you now?"

I smiled in happiness. I hugged him, whispering, "Oh, thanks, Oliver, you're really my best boyfriend!"

He shrugged me off, forcing out a sluggish smile, then muttered, "Save the compliments for later, and let's get going now before I change my mind."

I pulled him by the hand, then began to dart to the door, but he halted me, whispering, "But remember, try to make as little noise as possible, you hear? I don't wanna get into trouble just because of this."

"Right where you are," I agreed, grinning.

I tiptoed out of the boys dormitories with Oliver following behind me, past the common room, then up the stairs heading to the top floor of the tower. I brought my unbeatably useful Invisibility Cloak with me, just in case someone might spot the two of us wandering around at this time of night. Oliver kept on gaping frequently, but being a good lover, he still followed me climbing up the circular stairs to the top floor. Once or twice I slipped over because of the darkness that surrounded me on my way up, yet I ignored it and kept on walking with full alertness, my Cloak held tightly in my hand.

Finally, after a short while of hardwork crawling up the seemingly-endless stairs, Oliver and I arrived at the top floor of the Gryffindor Tower at last. I released my hold on Oliver's hand, then stretched out my both hands wide, looking straight up to the caliginous night sky full of glimmering stars, sighing in relief when a stroke of night breeze gently soothed my face.

"Here we are," I exclaimed, still keeping my voice down low as Oliver advanced forward to stand beside me, hands buried in the pockets of his training pants.

Oliver took a deep breath, then turned his vision to me. "So?" he demanded, raising one of his eyebrows.

I stared at him innocently. I sat down on the floor, then grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit next to me. I wrapped my hands around my legs, curling up into a ball, then shifted to the side, resting my head on Oliver's shoulder. I looked up, fixing my stare at the sparkling stars up above the sky before sighing in relief.

Oliver looked at me with his ever-charming puppy-face, then asked, "What's the matter?"

I beamed, faintly shaking my head. "Nothing," I answered, snuggling closer to him. "I'm just admiring the beauty of the stars."

Oliver raised his head up to look at the sky. Narrowing his eyes in puzzlement, he asked, "What's so special about those stars, anyway? I don't see anything great they can do besides staying there on the sky all the time without moving."

I took a deep breath in annoyance. "Oh, please, Oliver, don't be so not romantic," I grumbled. "You just ruined the effect, don't you realize that?"

"Sorry, but really, I can't think of a sensible reason why you like stars so much," he argued stubbornly. "I mean, look, they're only a bunch of, what, sky objects, right? What's so extraordinary about them?"

I straightened up my position, crossing my hands in front of my chest before staring at him right in the eye. "Do you want to know why I like stars so much?" I asked.

Oliver nodded, putting his usual adorable curious look on his handsome face.

"Well," I said, "I love them so much because they give me strength and power to face life's challenges whenever I look at them, and just by being able to see them every night, shining on me with the ray of happiness they have got and lulling me into sleep with their gently radiance, I feel peace deep down in my heart. Got it?"

Oliver's face twitched, forming a confused expression. "Huh? But how can non-living things like them can cause so much effect on you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know myself," I replied honestly. "I just love them, that's all. You know what, I used to go out and watch them every single night without fail in my early years in Hogwarts, but now I don't do it any longer."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

I smiled, reaching out my hand to clasp it with his own. I glanced him meaningfully, my hazel eyes never breaking contact with his brown ones, then said, "Because I have found a replacement to those stars in my life, and an even brighter light to my heart; you."

Oliver grinned. He touched my face softly, muttering, "Stupid Harry.You shouldn't have said that in front of me. You know I hate sweet and romantic words the most, don't you? Haven't I told you that?"

"You have," I replied, beaming at him mischievously, "but you also told me that in case of me, you like every word that comes out of my mouth, including sweet and romantic ones."

He ruffled my raven hair with his fingers gently, but said nothing more. He smiled sincerely, looking at me oh-so-romantically with those pair of tantalizing brown pearls of his, then pulled me closer to him.

I rested my head on his shoulders once again. I lifted my head up to look at the sky with the stars, and, without realziing that I did, I had smiled.

The stars above were beautiful, but I had found an even more beautiful star in my life.

The star was Oliver Wood.

-----

PS: Aaaargh, how romantic! Believe it or not, I finished this in only… fifteen minutes! Heheh a new record for me! Anyway, don't forget to post your comments and revies on this short story. Thanks a million!


End file.
